


Happy

by OhAine



Series: Simple Chemistry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/pseuds/OhAine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a genius, Sherlock Holmes gets it wrong remarkably often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> Just a little drabble thing for someone I adore.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The divine Miss B, Cumberbatch's curls, Mofftiss, ACD own it all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m pregnant.”

_“Oh, thank God!”_

Sherlock’s head fell back against the wall with a hollow _thunk_. His body, propped against it for support, was slack and a bit crumpled. All of his usual feline grace momentarily gone.

“Thank-? Wait. _What-?”_ Molly blinked, once, twice, then again.

This was not how this was supposed to go. At. All. She’d been steeling herself for this conversation for the best part of a week, bracing herself for the inevitable anger and scorn that Sherlock would doubtlessly rain down on her for such carelessness so early in their... in their ‘ _what’_ exactly she couldn’t say.

“Thank. God.” He repeated, eyes closed, the colour returning to his face, “I’ve never been so happy to be wrong in all my life.”

He’d been desperately pale when she arrived, now that Molly thought about it, and tense too. Not that pale and tense were unusual for Sherlock. But still-

Reaching out to pull her into his arms, Molly was caught in a clumsy embrace (again, all wrong for Sherlock, what in hell’s name was wrong with him today?)

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

Against her cheek, she felt his heart thunderously beating in his chest.

“Why on earth would you think that?” She pulled away to look at him, but he seemed reluctant to let her go. The truth of it was, Molly thought, if anyone was missing sleep over one losing the other, she felt for sure it was her.

“Your text. You said, ‘ _We have to talk’_ , isn’t that relationship code for _‘I’ve come to my senses and I’ve realised that I have no intention of spending my life with a sociopathic, adrenaline addicted, **otherwise** addicted, insufferable arse who isn’t good enough to kneel at my feet much less sleep in my bed.’?”_

Molly peered at him curiously, “Since when do you know relationship code for anything?”

Shamefaced, Sherlock averted his eyes, “When you started spending the night here, Mrs. Hudson- Well- she gave me a book. At first I thought it was about the solar system, the title had something to do with planets, then I opened it-” He began to turn pale again.

“So you thought I was breaking up with you?” Bright with amusement, Molly smiled.

“I may have misinterpreted the signs,” he scowled.

“What signs?” she shook her head in disbelief.

“You haven’t stayed here for about a week, haven’t let me hold you or kiss you at the lab. You’ve been drowning your sorrows in chocolate Hobnobs and gaining-”

Molly cut him a sharp, narrow eyed glare.

“- followers… on… your... blog?” he offered, “And, most noticeably, you’ve been emotional, agitated with me- Oh! _Oh!_ How had I failed to notice?”

“Most likely, because you’re an idiot,” Molly grinned impishly at him.

For a moment they stayed that way. He drew her tightly into his arms once again and buried his nose in her hair, and Molly felt his heart beat begin to calm. When at last she felt he’d steadied himself a little she ventured a question.

“So, you see this as a- a- relationship then?”

His nose crinkled in the adorable way it did when he was confused, “Of course I do. Don’t you?”

Well yes _she_ did, but it didn’t always necessarily follow when it came to how things were between her and Sherlock that just because she though one thing it didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking something else entirely different. _Hmm, maybe she should just say it then-_

“I thought that we were sleeping together-”

“Obviously, we are,” his sparkling eyes flitted to her tummy and he smiled a crooked grin full of manly pride.

Exasperated, Molly continued, “Well yes, obviously _that_. But also, _only_ that.”

Sherlock huffed a breath that she felt resonate through his whole body.

“Ah,” he said quietly, “I’ve been trying, really I have. It’s just that I’ve never done this before, and my research indicated that expressing your undying love and devotion to the woman that you’ve fantasised about taking to your bed for the last seven years while still in the first few weeks of having an actual relationship with the aforementioned woman was, well, a bit not good.”

Now it was Molly’s turn to feel a bit shaky. Tilting her head back to look at his face, “You love me?”

He pursed his lips together and nodded.

“And- And you’ve loved me for seven years?” she said in an awed, hushed tone.

Again he nodded, this time tentatively smiling.

“I see,” actually she didn’t. How in hell’s name had she missed _that?_

One long, elegant finger stroked its way down her face, over her lips and under her chin to bring her gaze upward to meet his own. “Is that alright? That I love you? Is that something you think you might want?”

How could the foolish man even ask such a question, “More than I can say.”

“And the baby? You’re happy about her?”

Molly laughed, “We don’t know that it’s a girl, but yes, I’m very happy.” Pressing a soft kiss to his lips she asked, certain of his answer now and genuinely surprised by it, “You are too?”

“Deliriously so,” thoughtful for a moment he said, “though it means we’ll have to bring the wedding forward.”

“Wedding-? Wait. _What-?”_ Molly blinked, once, twice, Sherlock silencing her by soundly kissing her on lips that had parted beneath his in astonishment.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
